Harry's Daughter
by JLN2011
Summary: Harry has a daughter....and he's the mother. This story does contain gay coules. Dont like dont read


"Potter!! Get down here boy!!" My uncle yelled up the stairs. I rolled out of my bed careful not to hit my ribs. As I opened my door I saw Dudley standing in his doorway. I walked past him and headed down the stairs. As I got to the living room I saw professor Snape standing by the fire place. "Professor??" I asked staring at him in confusion. "Potter, the headmaster sent me to check on you. He seemed to think that you were hurt. Is everything ok?" Snape asked me. I shifted my gaze to my uncle to find him watching me carefully. As I looked back to my professor my cousin came up behind me. "Everything's fine professor…" "No it's not Harry. Look, I'm Dudley…Harry's cousin. My father beat Harry till he was unconscious the other night. I think he may have a few broken ribs. I know for a fact that he has cuts all over his legs." Dudley said walking in front of me while staring at his father. I stared at him shocked before moving my gaze to my uncle. He had stood up and was moving over to his son with rage clearly on his face. I quickly took the few steps back to the stairs in fear. I knew what my uncle was capable of; I wasn't so stupid as to think that he wouldn't hit my professor as well. My eyes widened as I saw Professor Snape pull his wand out and point it at my uncle. "Stop right there Mr.Dursley. You will not take another step toward your son. Potter…is what your cousin said true?" My professor asked looking at me. I shook my head at him but felt his presence in my head searching for my memory of the other night. I mentally pushed him out of my mind angry. "Fine! Yes it's true! Happy!?" I screamed turning my back to him as I felt the tears start to stroll down my face. I heard my professor yell a stunning spell and heard my uncle hit the ground. My professor walked across the room and I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Potter….look at me." He told me. I shook my head and tried to move away only to hit my ribs on the staircase rail. I immediately wrapped my arms around my ribcage and groaned. At that moment my professor spun me around to face him. I knew he could see the pain in my eyes and the tears that had fallen. "It's alright Potter…I'm here to help you…" He told me as he went to lift my shirt to see my ribcage. I pulled away from him instantly. "No professor. Don't." I whispered pulling my shirt back down. "Look Potter. We need to heal you." He told me once more reaching out to me. I moved back even further from his grasp when Hedwig flew down the chimney. I looked over at her to see her carrying a letter. "Hedwig! Finally." I said rushing over to grab the letter. I immediately opened it to find it was the response from my new friend. I smiled and turned back to professor Snape. "Professor…If you really are here to save me…could you take me to the one place I know that I will be safe?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he knew where I wanted to go. "Of course. Let me inform the weasley's of your arrival." He said walking over to the fireplace with floo powder in hand. "No professor. I don't want to go to their home. Where I want to go is far away from there." I informed him just as he threw the powder in and said the Weasley's home. He turned to me confused. "Why would you go anywhere other than the Weasley's?" He asked me. As I saw Mrs.Weasley's head pop up in the green flames I responded with "You'll see….". "Severus…what a surprise…what can I do for you?" She asked kindly. "Hello Molly. I was wondering as to whether or not Harry Potter could come and stay the remainder of the summer with you and your family." My professor asked in his usual business like tone. "Really? Have you talked to him about this?" She responded spitefully. "Well…not fully. I'd rather have asked you first. Is there some problem?" Snape asked confused. "Actually…He is no longer welcome in this house hold. If he thought that you could persuade me to let him in you just tell him that he can rot by he-who-must-not-be-named hands for all we care." Mrs.Weasley responded before disappearing. At that moment Professor Snape turned back to face me. "Ok. Explain to me why you are no longer welcomed there?" He asked me. "Ok well first I broke up with Ginny. Second I became friends with someone that they did not approve of. Third I befriended this friends friends. And fourth…well forth was actually me just getting fed up with them and telling them they couldn't tell me who I can and can't hang out with because they are not my family. That the only family I have is one that beats me up." I said while nodding to my stunned uncle. "Right….ok then…Who is it that you want to go to? What friend?" My professor asked. "If you wouldn't mind letting me fire call him. It'd be better if I ask him…" I said slightly embarrassed. "Of course. Here." He told me handing me some floo powder. I smiled weakly at him and walked over to the fire place. I softly called the name where professor Snape could not hear who I called. I smiled as the head of my friend appeared in the fire. "Harry? You got my letter right?" My friend asked me. "Of course I did Draco. Thank you for what you said. It means a lot. But I have a favor to ask…" I said holding his letter up. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything." Draco told me. "Well…would I be able to spend the rest of my summer with you?" I asked him shyly. "Awe Harry. You know you can! I already told you that whenever you need me I'll come get you. When do I need to pick you up?" He asked me smiling. "I'm so glad you said that Draco…only…well…" "Draco I will be bringing him to you." Professor Snape said stepping into the line of sight. "Professor? What are you doing there?" Draco asked surprised. "Well Draco. I actually came to save Potter from this place. He said as long as he could go where he wanted to he would leave. You're sure it is ok for him to stay with you? What about your father?" Snape asked him. "Oh! Father is ok with it. He was the one that originally told me to invite Harry over here to stay. We've decided to leave Voldemorts' side once and for all." Draco told him. Professor Snape smiled slightly at this news and nodded. "Ok then. We will be there momentarily." He told Draco as he closed down the floo connection. "Alright Potter. Pack your things." He told me. "They're already packed Professor. I never unpack them here. They're in the cupboard here." I said walking over to the place I had slept for the first 11 years of my life. "I see. Where is the key?" Professor Snape asked as he studied the lock. "I don't know. I'm never allowed to hold it…" I said weakly. Dudley walked over to us and handed my professor the key. "My father always has it in his shirt pocket." He informed us. I turned slightly to my cousin and smiled. "Dudley…I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've helped me to be free of your father. Thank you." I told him. "You're welcome Harry. Just promise me that you'll come back to see me some day? I know that I've been a right bastard to you before but in al honesty…I never hated you. It was just my father…" "I know Dudley. I know. I'll come and save you." I told him clapping him on the shoulder. He smiled at me before I turned back to my professor. "Professor...I'm ready to go." I told him. "Alright then. Let's get your things by the fire place." He told me pulling my things out of the cupboard. As we had all my things by the fire place I looked one last time at my cousin. "Be seeing you Dudley." I said as I took the floo powder that Snape was handing me and called out Malfoy Manor. The second I grabbed my things and stepped into the fire I felt the familiar tug in my body before landing on the ground again. As I climbed out of the fire place I saw Draco standing before me smiling. "Welcome home Harry!" He said rushing to grab my things. "Thank you for letting me stay here Draco. It really means a lot." I said as I put my things down. "It's nothing really. I'm glad to have you here." He told me watching the fire place as it came to life again and professor Snape came through. "Hello Professor." Draco called happily. "Hello Draco. Where is your father?" He asked quickly. "In the study as usual. Come on Harry. I'm sure he'd love to see you again. Mum's in there as well." Draco said dragging me off to the study. As soon as the door opened I saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting in their chairs. "Draco what is it…Oh Harry darling! You're here!" Narcissa called out standing and coming over to me. The second she got to me she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?" I asked gladly hugging her back. "I'm fine darling. But how are you? Draco told me about what's happened to you. Come sit down…Severus you too." Narcissa insisted pushing us toward the empty chairs. Before I could even sit down Lucius had stood up and come to me. "Welcome back my boy. It's good to see you again." He said as he also enveloped me in a hug. "It's good to be back here." I replied hugging him back as well. I could feel my professor's eyes watching us all. As I sat down I saw him staring curiously at me. "Professor let me explain. I've been here a few times before. Draco's parents have treated me truly like their other son. I feel more at home here than I ever did with the weasleys." I told him. "I see…How did it come about that you and Draco become friends?" Snape asked. "Well…it all started when…"

FLASHBACK

I walked into the store with the list of things uncle Vernon wanted me to buy. I grabbed a buggy and started my way around the store trying to find everything. It took me about 2 hours to get everything and pay for it all. As I was putting everything into the car I heard someone pull their car up behind me and get out. I didn't think anything of it until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around to swing at them only to see that it was Malfoy…that made me want to swing even more. "Malfoy what on earth are you doing here?" I asked stunned to see him. "Well…My family is visiting some friends. You have a car just like theirs…I didn't even know you could drive." Malfoy told me. "Me? What about you? You always said you hated muggle things. Why are you being nice anyway?" I asked curiously. "Well true I never cared much for muggle things but driving a car is useful. As for being nice...you're the only person around here I know." He admitted to me. "I see. Well…I do need to get this back to my uncles' house…if you want I can try to meet you later…show you around town." I told him. "I'd like that Potter." Malfoy told me. "One thing though. If we're doing this…no more Potter. I'm Harry." I told him. "Do you want to go get a hair cut?" Draco asked me laughing. I laughed at his small joke and actually enjoyed hearing his laugh. "Ha ha ha. But seriously. Call me by my first name ok?" I asked him once I quit laughing. "Ok. As long as you call me Draco." He told me. I nodded my head and knew that I had made a new friend.

END-FLASHBACK

"After that we just decided to continue to talk when he and his family came back home. After a while Lucius found one of my letters and told Draco to invite me over. When I first arrived here I was nervous but as you can tell things have worked out. I have a new friend that is there more than anyone and a new family that I truly do care for." I said as I looked over at Narcissa and Lucius. They both smiled at me and I turned my attention back to Professor Snape. "Well then…I guess I'll leave you in their care then. I will see the two of you at school." He told us standing up. "Professor…thank you for helping me." I said standing up as well. "It was nothing Potter. I'll see you at school." He told me as he left. We all watched him leave the room and heard the fire place come to life once more as he left. I turned back to the family before me and smiled. "Thank you all for letting me stay here." I said first looking at Draco then at Narcissa and Lucius. "Harry we've told you. You're always welcome here. Come. Let's get you settled in. Draco take his things up to the room across from yours." Narcissa told Draco. "Yes mother." Draco said standing and moving to grab my things. "No Draco stop. I can get my own things." I said beating him to my belongings. I smiled at him as he just stared at me. "Harry I swear. You've got to quit that. Let me help you. You're still hurt." Draco said while reaching out for the bag I had under my arm. I let him take the bag and lead me up the stairs to my room. As Draco opened the door he dropped the bag. 'God…don't look Harry don't look…too late…' I thought as I watched Draco bend over to pick the bag up. I mentally groaned when he stood back up and continued into the room. While we were putting my belongings away I turned to him. "Draco…would your parents let me go to Diagon Alley tonight?" I asked him remembering my date. "They should…I was supposed to be going tonight anyway. Where do you need to go?" Draco asked me. "I have a date tonight actually. I'm supposed to be meeting them at the leaky cauldron at 8." I told him. "Ok. Let me check with them real quick. Be right back." Draco said running from the room. I sat down on the bed thinking. 'Ok. Now if he's going as well how do I hide my date?' I thought to myself. I knew that I was gay….Draco however didn't. I kept thinking on this fact until Draco came back into the room. "They said its fine. We can go ahead and leave now to get things that you need if you want." He told me. I smiled briefly at him and nodded. "Alright. We have an hour anyway. Why not?" I said standing up. I went over to my new closet and pulled out my black top along with the blue jeans that Hermione had bought me. When I turned back around I saw Draco staring at me. "What? I thought I'd go ahead and change for my date." I told him. I went into the bathroom to change quickly. When I came back out Draco was leaning against the wall waiting with his eyes closed. I stood there staring at him for a moment. I watched his chest as he took in a breath and almost groaned aloud. I took another minute to compose myself before saying anything. "You ready?" I asked my voice a little shaky. "Oh. Yea. Let's go…" Draco said opening his eyes a little jumpy. "Let's head out. I bet my dates already there. They always show up early." I said once I saw that it was 7:30 already. I didn't think it took me that long to change…or that I stood there watching Draco for so long. We both headed out to the fire place and immediately went to the leaky cauldron. As soon as we entered the pub I saw my boyfriend sitting at the bar. He had chosen to wear the red shirt I had given him two weeks ago along with his black pants. I smiled as I saw his hair. He had died it platinum blond….the same color as Draco. I turned to face Draco and smiled. "Ok Draco. My date is already here. I hope you don't mind if I go ahead and join them." I said tilting my head to the side. "No go ahead. I'll meet you back here later." He said smiling at me and moving toward the exit. I nodded my head and went to sit beside my date. "Hello love." I said kissing the side of his cheek. "Harry. Finally. I was getting worried. You're normally early." He said turning to me and smiling. "I know I'm sorry Jake. I had to move my things. I moved in with my friend and his family." I said sitting down beside him. "Him? You moved in with another guy? Why didn't you call me?" Jake asked me getting pissed. "Jake calm down. He's a friend. He helped get me away from my uncle." I said grabbing his hand. HE quickly took his hand away from me. "Harry that's not the point. I'm your boyfriend. If you live with anyone guy it should be me." Jake said standing up. "Baby please. I would love to live with you but you know I can't. It's not allowed.." I told him. "Harry it's been 2 years. How much longer are you going to make me wait?" Jake asked me. "Until I'm ready. I'm not asking a whole lot. I'm just not ready for that. Not yet" I told him also standing back up. "Harry look. You know I care about you…but…" "But nothing Jake. I can't believe this. You can't pressure someone into this! I'm done. I'll come get Jessie in the morning." I told him walking toward the exit. He reached out and pulled me back to him crushing his lips against mine. I pushed him away from me and punched him in the stomach. "Don't you ever do that again Jake. I'm done. You've lost your right to kiss me." I said turning once again to leave. "Harry you don't know what you're giving up." Jake called after me. I shook my head and started just walking around. After a while I decided just to go back to the leaky cauldron. As soon as I walked into the pub I saw Jake with his hands already around someone else. I shook my head at him once again before moving to a table far away from him. I finally decided to get a drink and walked back to the bar. "Hey Tom. Can I get a fire whiskey?" I asked the bartender. "Of course Mr. Potter." He responded as he started to make my drink. I smiled and took a seat in the barstool. As Tom handed me my drink I heard Jakes voice. "Well well well. Look who showed back up here." He said walking over to me. "Go away Jake." I said taking a sip of my drink. "Come now Harry. You know you only came back here because you knew I'd still be here." Jake said spinning me to face him. He tried to lean in for a kiss when someone's shouts stopped him. "Get away from him!" The guy yelled. I turned to look at who was yelling only to see Draco. "Who are you?" Jake asked him. "Sorry I'm late Harry. Just needed to pick a few things up." Draco said rushing over to me and pushing Jake away. "It's alright. Are you ready to go?" I asked him standing up grateful that he was here. "Yea. Let's get you out of here." Draco said taking my arm and leading me to the fire place. "Who are you?" Jake asked one more before we got to the fireplace. Draco spun around to face him. "I'm none of your business. Stay away from Harry." Draco said as he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out Malfoy Manor. As soon as we were back in my room Draco turned to me. "Ok. Harry explain to me why that guy was about to kiss you." Draco demanded. I looked to the floor embarrassed to be admitting this to him. "Draco…I hope you don't look at me differently for this but….Jake was my boyfriend." I told him. "OK…was? What, did you break up with him or something?" Draco asked. "Yea…tonight when I told him that I had moved in here…he got really mad…then he asked me how long I was going to make him wait…." I said cutting off that final statement. "You were making him wait for what exactly?" Draco asked me curiously. I blushed slightly and put my back to him. "I told him that I wasn't ready…." I said quietly. I felt Draco put his hand on my shoulder and I froze. "You weren't ready for what?" He asked me just as quietly. "…Marriage…" I replied just below a whisper. "Harry…If he was trying to push you into that and you're not ready then it's a good thing you ended it. I'm sure there's plenty of people out there that will treat you right and not pressure you." Draco said turning me around to face him. "I doubt that." I said taking a step back from him. "Look Draco. Thank you for your help tonight. I think I just want to go to bed." I said turning to grab my night clothes. "Ok….I'll just see you in the morning then…." Draco replied after a minute. He left the room and I just sat on my bed. After a while I fell asleep without even changing my clothes.

2 DAYS LATER

"Draco! Harry!! Get down here!" Lucius yelled up the stairs. Draco and I both ran out of our rooms and down the stairs. "What is it?" Draco asked as we stood in front of his father. "Severus wants us to bring you to school ahead of schedule. He'll explain once you get there. I'll arrange for your school things to be brought there. You go on to his office you two." He told us pushing us toward the fire place. He even went so far as to throw the floo powder in himself. Draco and I both walked into the green fire and found ourselves standing in front of our professor. "Welcome boys. Follow me." He told us leading us out of his office. We finally stopped in front of a portrait and our professor turned to us. "Ok boys. The thing is Dumbledore has insisted that the two of you become prefects. Also instead of staying in your house dormitories you are to be given your own rooms here. This is why I wanted you to be brought early. I want you to get settled in before everyone gets here. I will warn you now though. There is already one other student here. He's a transfer student so we allowed him to come early as well." Professor Snape told us. Draco and I looked at each other before asking the same question. "Who is it?" We asked. "His names Jake Huntington." Our professor told us before saying the password to let us in our rooms and leaving. "Draco…please tell me he didn't just say Jake Huntington…" I said nervously. "Harry….was that your ex?" Draco asked realizing what was wrong. I immediately ran into one of the bed rooms and flung myself on the bed. 'He can't be coming here. He knows I go here!' I thought to myself. "Harry come on. It won't be so bad." Draco said coming into the room. "Draco you don't understand. Jake…I was with him for 2 years. Something happened between us that is not erasable. ." I said looking up at him. "Well…maybe if you lie to him he'll back off.. Tell him you have someone." Draco suggested sitting beside me while stroking my back. "The only problem with that is Jake will want proof. He'll want to see me with a guy." I told him sitting up. Draco stared at me for a moment before standing up. "Well then we just have to find a guy that is willing to pretend for you won't we." Draco said smirking. I smiled slightly at him. "Draco it's a good idea…but I can't. I don't want a fake relationship. If I'm going to be with anyone it's going to be a real relationship, not an act. I'll just try to deal with Jake alone." I said standing up and leaving our rooms. I walked down the corridor only to hear the voice of the man I feared running into. "Well well well. I knew I'd run into you eventually. I didn't expect it so soon. How's my boy doing these days?" Jake asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Jake let me go. I'm not your boy anymore." I said struggling against him. "Oh Harry. Don't you remember what I told you? You'll always be mine. No matter what you're always my boy." Jake whispered in my ear. I tried again to get his arms from around me when I heard Draco's voice. "Let go of him!!" Draco yelled out. I could feel the smirk on Jakes face against the top of my head. "Make me." Jake called out. The next thing I knew Jake was being thrown up against the wall and Draco had his own arms around me. "Don't you ever fucking touch my boyfriend again!" Draco screamed while holding me. I turned my head to look at Draco and he pressed his lips against mine. "Are you ok?" He asked me as he pulled away. "I….I'm fine…" I whispered back a little shocked. Draco hugged me to him and whispered in my ear. "Harry…will you be my boyfriend??" He asked. I pulled away staring at him. 'Is he serious?' I thought to myself. "Draco….I told you I can't pretend…" I whispered back. "I know…that's why I'm asking. I don't want to pretend. Harry please….say yes…say you'll be with me…" He asked me staring into my eyes. I stared back into his eyes as I nodded. "Yes…" I whispered moving to lean against him. I felt him tighten his arms around me and I looked over to see Jake walking back toward me. I instantly curled more into Draco's arms. "Jake I'm warning you. Stay away from Harry." Draco told him menacingly. I turned to look at Jake and saw him holding a knife. "Jake please…I don't love you anymore. Can' you just leave me alone?" I begged moving away from Draco a little bit. "You know I can't do that." Jake responded while taking a step closer to me. "Jake please…I'll give you visitation. Just please. Think about what you're doing." I begged grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him behind me. "Harry aren't you forgetting something? Jessie's at my house You're the one that should be thinking." Jake told me. "Jake please….don't do this…" I begged him as tears came to my eyes. "It's up to you what I do Harry. You can either come home with me now and be with me and Jessie, or you can choose to watch Jessie die." Jake told me smirking evilly. "Jake…you can't be serious. You'd really kill her?" I asked him shocked. "Well why not. She's a memory of you." He responded with no emotion. I choked back my tears and nodded. "Alright…Alright Jake you win…Just let me…let me get my things…" I said slowly turning to Draco. "Draco I'm so sorry…I want to stay here with you but…Jessie…she's my little girl. I can't let her die…" I whispered too him. I moved my arm so slowly so that Draco was the only one to notice what I was doing. Thank god he's a brilliant actor. "Harry please…don't go…I'll help you…" Draco pleaded as he put his arms around me to shield me from Jakes gaze as I withdrew my wand. "I'm so sorry Draco…I have to do this…" I whispered as I pulled away from him. "Harry…." Jake called out. The second he said my name I spun around and cast a stunning spell at him. He instantly dropped to the floor and I let my arm fall. "Draco…I need to get Jessie out of his house…" said not turning to face him. "Ok. I'll run and get professor Snape." Draco said turning around. "There's no need for that Mr.Malfoy. Potter…explain to me what's happened?" I heard Snape ask. "Ok. Jake and I have known each other for years. He's my ex. I don't care what you sat about that. We dated for 2 years and in that time...we had a baby. Jessie. I carried her for 5 months before she was born. When you told us he was the one staying here I panicked because I only broke up with him 2 days ago. Jessie is still at his house and he threatened to kill her if I didn't go back with him. I had no choice." I said still not turning around. I refused to take my eyes off of Jake. "Harry it's ok. Come on…" Draco said pulling me back to him. I finally turned around in his arms and slowly let my tears fall. "Professor, Can we go and get his daughter? Please?" I heard Draco ask. "Of course Draco. Go on. I'll take care of him." Our professor told us. I felt Draco leading me back to our rooms and over to the fire place. "Does he has a floo connection Harry?" Draco asked me. I nodded my head and moved to grab the floo powder. I faced the fire place and threw it in. "235 Private Drive" I called out. As the flames grew larger I grabbed Draco's hand. "I'll go. I want you to stay here. She doesn't know you." I said turning toward him. Draco nodded his head and pulled me to him for a quick kiss. "Come back to me Harry." He whispered as we pulled away. "I will…" I said before I stepped into the flames. The next thing I knew, I was standing in Jakes living room. I turned to my left to see Annie holding Jessie. "Harry! I wasn't expecting you. Jake never mentioned you'd be coming over." Annie said smiling at me. "He doesn't know. Annie, Jake and I are finished. He threatened to kill Jessie." I told her. She immediately looked down at my little girl in her arms. "How could he kill such an angel?" She asked me softly. "I don't know. But I'm not going to let him. She's my little girl and I'm not giving her up. I came to take her with me. Annie for your own safety get out of here." I told her. She nodded her head before handing me my daughter. "I'll pack her things for you." She said running to Jessie's room. I sat on the couch holding my little girl as she smiled up at me. "Don't worry my angel. I promise that he will never hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered as I smiled back at her I looked at her eyes and was glad that she had inherited my eyes instead of Jakes. The only thing she got from him was his hair. I smiled as I heard Annie coming back into the room. "Ok. Here's all her clothes and everything. I guess you'll be taking her to the school?" She asked me. I stood back up and took the bags she had from her. "Yes. I've been given my own dormitory so it will be easier to have her there." I said as I put the bags on my shoulders. "Alright. I'll send her crib there then. And Harry. If you ever need someone to watch over her, you have my number. She's an angel and I love having her." Annie told me giving me a peck on the cheek. "I'll remember that. And thank you for everything Annie." I said walking back to the firs place. I picked up some o the floo powder from the jar Jake kept it in and threw it in the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy's quarters." I called into the fire. "I'll call you soon Annie." I said as I stepped into the fire. As my feet touched ground again I saw Draco sitting on the couch waiting for me with his back to the fireplace. I walked over to him and put the bags next to the couch. As soon as they hit the floor Draco turned around. "You're back!" He said happily as he jumped up. I smiled at him and nodded. I saw his eyes immediately go to Jessie and he smiled. "Harry…she's beautiful…" He said as he walked over to me to look at her. "Isn't she? She's my little angel." I said smiling down at my daughter. I looked back to Draco to find him smiling down at her. "Draco…are you ok with this? I mean…now you've seen her…are you still wanting me to be your boyfriend?" I asked him. Draco turned his gaze to me and smiled as he put a hand on my face. "Harry…I've wanted to ask you out for 3 years now. I don't care if you have a daughter. I'll help you watch her even." He told me softly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you Draco…that means a lot to me. I need to talk to the headmaster. Some one is going to be sending her crib here for me." I said as I went to move to the exit of our common room. "I'll go with you. Here, let me carry her." Draco said taking Jessie from me. I smiled at him actually wanting to and we both walked to the headmasters office. I knocked on the door and we both heard him call out telling us to enter. As we walked in his eyes went directly to Jessie. "Alright…whose this Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up and walked over to us. "Professor…this is Jessie. My daughter. I need to know if its ok that I have her here. I don't want her to be away from me anytime soon. I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you of the threat that Jake Huntington placed on her." I said taking my little girl from Draco. "Yes he informed me. Of course it is alright my boy. If you need someone to watch her during your classes just bring her to me." He said as he stared at my daughter. "She has your eyes." He commented. "Yea. I'm actually glad about that. Thank you professor. Her nanny will be sending the crib here for me soon." I said smiling. "It's already arrived. I was wondering why a crib was sent here. I'll have it taken to your room and have the room expanded for you so she has her own room." He told me. I nodded my head and turned to hand her back to Draco to see him already reaching out for her. I smiled at him and turned back to our headmaster. "Thank you professor. This means everything to me." I said before we left his office. Draco and I both went back to our room to find the house elves already in there fixing everything up for us. Dobby ran over to me and smiled. ""Hello Harry Potter! It is good to see you sir!" Dobby said looking up at me. "It's good to see you too Dobby. How are you?" I asked him kneeling down. "Dobby is good sir. Dobby hears you have a daughter?" Dobby asked looking up to see Draco holding my girl. "Young Malfoy! Why is you with Harry Potter?" Dobby asked moving to stand in between us. "No Dobby! It's ok. We're friends." I told him before he could do anything. "I is sorry sir. Dobby did not know." Dobby said taking a step back. "It's alright Dobby. Oh…I forbid you to hurt yourself." I said quickly. "Thank you Harry potter. Thank you." Dobby said once more smiling up at me. I turned to see Draco staring at me curiously. "Dobby helped me back in 2nd year. Then he started working here. He's not like the other house elves but he likes to come to me should I need anything. He's really very helpful." I told him smiling. "I see. Dobby…I am sorry for how my father and I treated you in the past. I want you to know that we are a changed family." Draco said looking down at Dobby. "Yes sir. I expected as much for you to be Harry Potter's friend. I must be going now sirs. Lots of working to do in the kitchen. Your child's room is ready Harry Potter." Dobby said before snapping his fingers and disappearing. "Sorry about that Draco. Dobby really tries to protect me. Anytime he fears something's going to happen he pops up and tells me." I said smiling at him. "That's alright. Why don't we go look at Jessie's room?" Draco asked already headed that way. I nodded my head and smiled as we stepped into the room. "Annie!" I said running over to her as she was setting up the crib. "Hiya Harry! Your headmaster flooed me and said he wanted me to stay here to watch Jessie while you had classes." Annie said hugging me. "Oh thank you so much Annie. The room looks fantastic." I said looking around. I realized that it was set up the same way as it was at Jakes. I loved it. "Oh! Annie this is Draco. Draco this is Annie, she's been helping me take care of Jessie since she was born." I said introducing them. Annie walked over to Draco and took Jessie from him to put her in the crib. "It's nice to meet you Draco. Have you known Harry long?" Annie asked. I blushed slightly and turned to her. "Yea he's known me since I started going here. I first mentioned him to you as the white bouncing ferret." I told her. "Oh!! That was you?" Annie asked looking to Draco. I turned around to see that he was a little hurt by what I said. I moved over to him and grabbed his hands. "Draco I'm sorry. When I mentioned you to her we weren't on good terms. I'm sorry love." I said as I softly kissed his hands. "OOO! You're together now!! Harry why didn't you tell me?" Annie squealed. I turned around laughing and shaking my head. "I don't know Annie. And no. you can't throw me another party. I'm not going through that again." I said laughing at her as she pouted. I turned back to Draco to find he had left the room. "I'll be back Annie." I said also leaving the room to find him. When I did he was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. I moved to sit beside him and turned to fully face him. "Draco what is it?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and turned to me. "Harry…" He started as he took my hand. "Look…I know that I wasn't ever nice to you when we were younger and I'm so sorry for that. My only explanation is that I was jealous. You had such great friends. You had everything I wanted. I'm sorry for how I treated you." He said a she leaned over and gently pressed his lips to my knuckles. I smiled at him and brought his own hands back to my lips. "It's ok Draco. It's in the past. I want to just look at us now." I said leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. I heard him moan softly and kiss me back. I smiled as I pulled away and ran my fingers through his hair. "You know…I've also liked you for the past 3 years. Jake even died his hair the same color as yours for me." I said smiling. "You told him to die his hair?" Draco asked me. "No. I merely mentioned that I love the color." I replied smiling at him. He smiled back at me and leaned in for another kiss when there was a knock at our door. I heard him whisper damn it under his breath and smiled. "I'll get it. Just stay right here." I told him. I got up off the couch and went to open the door. The second I did I regretted it. "I heard you were already here." Hermione told me pushing her way in. "What do you want?" I asked her as I shut the door. "I want to know why you broke up with Ginny." She asked me. "Hermione please. Not now." I pleaded with her. She stared at me and crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me why." She told me. I sighed softly and walked past her to the couch. "Hey…can you get Jessie from Annie for me?" I asked Draco. "Sure….everything ok?" Draco asked me. "Things are fine. Just something that needs to be cleared up." I told him walking back to where Hermione was. "Who were you just talking to?" She asked me as I got to her. "Just someone. If you can hold on a moment you'll see why I broke up with her." I said turning to wait for Draco and my daughter. The second they came into sight Jessie called out daddy. I smiled and stretched my arms out for her. As Draco placed her into my arms I turned to Hermione. "This is one of the reasons I left Ginny." I said holding my little girl. "You got another girl pregnant?" Hermione practically yelled at me. I glared at her and handed Jessie back to Draco before turning to Hermione again. "No. I didn't get some girl pregnant. I got pregnant. I am the one that gave birth to my little girl. I would never cheat on anyone." I said menacingly. She stared at me for a moment before she realized who I had handed my daughter to. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked turning to him. "Don't you dare Hermione. You are in my common room. You will not talk to my guests like they are lower than you. He is my friend, you gave our friendship up. He's more than welcome here, you however are not. If you are going to talk to the people close to me that way then you can just leave." I said moving in front of Draco. I felt Draco place a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly as I placed a hand on top of his. "I'll just go lay Jessie back down ok? Should I send Annie out here?" Draco asked me. I turned to face him and smiled. "No. You can tell her just to go on home. If we need her I'll call her. And thank her for me ok? It was nice of her to set the room up for me." I said as I linked my hands with him. "I will. I'll be back." He said as he squeezed my hand back. He went to move away when I pulled him back. "Forget something?" I asked him smirking. He just looked at me before glancing at Hermione. "You sure?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and leaned in to give me a quick kiss in full sight of Hermione. I smiled as I watched him walk away and turned back to Hermione. "There's the other reason I broke up with Ginny. I'm not into girls Hermione. Draco is my boyfriend. Although he may not be the one that I broke up with Ginny for, he is the reason I won't ask another girl out." I told her as I crossed my own arms. She stared at me for a moment before nodding her head. "That's what I needed to hear Harry. I needed you to admit it to me." She told me. I stared at her before she continued. "I already knew you were gay. I just needed you to confirm it." She told me smiling. I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She smiled bigger and leaned against the wall. "Jake…" She told me. She stared at me as I fisted my hands. "Ok…why did you react that way?" She asked me surprised. "Jake is the father of Jessie…he also threatened to kill her if I didn't return to him." I told her. She gasped at what I told her. "Oh Harry…." She started. "Save it Hermione. I don't need pity from anyone. Draco helped me get her safely away from him and his family will help me support her. If this is everything you wanted then you can leave. I need to get back to my boyfriend." I told her turning away. "Harry wait…I want to help you…I left Ron and I have nothing to do with him anymore…" She told me softly. I spun around on the spot staring at her disbelievingly. "How do I know your telling me the truth?" I asked her. She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to show cuts covering her back. I gasped and took a step closer to her. "Do you think I'd stay with him after this?" She asked me. I could hear in her voice that she was crying. I pushed her shirt down and turned her around bringing her into my arms. "It's ok Hermione. It's going to be alright." I whispered letting her cry into my shoulder. Draco came back into the room to hear her crying. "Harry? Is she alright?" He asked running over to us. I shook my head and was surprised to find him taking her from me and moving her over to the couch. "Shhh. It's ok Granger. Come now…stop crying…you're safe here." He whispered to her as she continued crying. I smiled and moved over to them. "Hermione…You're staying here with us tonight. Let's get you to sleep. You'll stay in my bed. Come on." I said softly grabbing her hand to help her into the bedroom as she finally stopped crying. She smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you Harry…Draco…" She said as she took my hand. I led her back to my bedroom and made sure she was comfortable before closing the door so she could sleep. I walked back to the common room to find Draco sitting in the chair. I sat down on the couch and smiled at him. "What are you doing way over there?" I asked him smirking. He smiled at me as he got up to move next to me. As he sat down I leaned against him and sighed in content. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being in his arms. Soon I fell asleep and for once, I didn't care that I wasn't in a bed. I woke up about 2 hours later to find that Draco had also fallen asleep. I didn't want to move but I figured I should get him into his bed. I unwrapped his arms from around me and carried him in my arms to his own bed. As his head hit the pillow he immediately sighed and rolled onto his side. I smiled as I brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. I leaned over and place a kissed on a his forehead. I smiled and went back to the couch and curled up and went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I felt someone shaking me so I opened my eyes to see Hermione sitting on her knees. I sat up and smiled at her. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled back at me. "Thank you Harry, but you didn't have to sleep out here. We've fallen asleep in the same bed before." She told me. "Oh I know. But one I first fell asleep out here with Draco. I had to carry him to his bed. Plus I wanted to be able to hear Jessie if she called out for me." I told her standing up. I thought I should go ahead and check on her when Hermione called out. "Draco's already got her Harry. They're in his room." She told me. I smiled to myself and turned back around. "Alright. I'll leave her with him for now." I said walking back over to her. "Draco's really good with her isn't he?" She asked me. I nodded my head smiling. "He's being very good about all of this. He really seems to like Jessie and I'm glad. I've liked Draco for 3 years now…" I told her blushing. "I'm glad that you've found someone that you really care about…" She whispered. I looked at her and grabbed her hands. "Hermione…why did Ron do that to you?" I asked her. "I need to know…Please Mi." I asked her. She squeezed my hand and looked down away from me. "I know you won't think differently of me but I'm embarrassed." She told me. "Mi, there's no reason for you to be. It's just me. Just Harry." I said smiling. She glanced back up at me and smiled. "Ok…Well…The way you like boys…I like girls…" She told me blushing. "Hermione…it's ok. I guess we just switched hormones huh?" I asked trying to make her laugh. I got the response I was looking for and heard her laughter. "Hermione…is there someone special that you like?" I asked her. Once again she blushed and nodded. "It's one reason I wanted to come talk to you. She and I have been together for a while now. Our 6 month anniversary is coming up. I really care about this girl…I just don't know what to get her. I was hoping you could help me." She said blushing even more. "Mi of course I will. This will be so much fun. Let me go tell Draco and we'll get out of here." I said smiling as I stood back up once more. I turned and started toward Draco's door when it opened and he walked out carrying Jessie. "Good morning love." I said smiling at him.


End file.
